Wifi Signals
by Purrincesseawah
Summary: I was another day in Paris, where another Akuma had been defeated... at 2 AM in the morning. Today was not Marinettes day. Having a 'random' partner and 'random' assignment with the wifi going away at the wrong time...what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in Paris where the pigeons chirped, Marinette was ten minutes late, and the wifi signals went this was definitely one of those days. It was Marinette's luck that she didn't arrive at school ten minutes late. Last night had been tiring since an Akuma was on the loose at 2 AM! truly Marinette was pissed, and due to this, she didn't notice that the love of her life also had black rings under his eyes.

Marinette had quietly entered the class trying not to get the teachers attention, but due to her good "luck", she had tripped over Adriens bag face planting on the floor. sighed as Marinette gave a sheepish wave to her from the ground as she scurried to her seat. As she started to take out her binder, Alya grinned and started whispering in Marinette ear.

"Gurl you are late than usual. Anyway, let me give you some deets..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MLB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT?!" Marinette buried her head as she started to have a mental breakdown. It wasn't every day that you were randomly chosen a partner which was your crush to do an assignment on Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"gurl, I don't know why you're freaking out about this, I mean isn't this a good thing that you're partnered with Adrien? This way you can get closer to him and then ask him out!" Alya exclaimed. had cleared her throat about three times in a row just to get their attention and had started to speak again.

"like I was saying, you and your partner will have to finish this presentation by next Wednesday, and this project is worth 60% of your report cards. Any questions?no?You may begin". Was it just Marinette or did the teacher just go savage? She looked around the room and the other student's expressions were nowhere near shocked. Most of their faces had the word written 'bored' on their foreheads and about three of them were sleeping.

"Hey, Marinette I was wondering if you wanted work on the project tomorrow? Is that alright with you?" Marinette turned back around only to meet a questioning pair of green eyes looking up at her...green... Adrien? ADRIEN was talking to Marinette and she had probably thought that he would think she was crazy if she didn't answer.

"umm y-yeh s-sure Adrien! What time do you w-wanna meet up?"

"uhh I'll have to check my schedule... is it ok if I text you?"

"y-yeah sure Adrien I would love to go out with you. I-I mean sure I'D text YoU!"Marinette exclaimed saving herself from further embarrassment. Adrien had asked her if she had his number (which she did since she once tried to leave a message) and had told him she'd ask Alya. He and Nino walked away and right after 'Alya the reporter' had come along.

"Gurl, can we please switch topics? You have ladybug and Chat Noir and guess what I have? The history of Martin Luther!" Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes as Alya began to beg on her knees.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was supposed to text her today.

She had been staring at her phone or the last four hours just for it. Marinette was getting anxious minute by minute as time past, which made her nibble on her nails and spin around on the chair. Tikki just stared at her like it was the usual, which it was. Marinette acting like a 'dorkasouras', Marinette freaking out, Marinette fangirling, etc.

Marinette stood of the chair and stomped angrily to the phone, "I can't take it anymore Tikki! It's already been a day and he was supposed to tell me when he's free! Not that I don't know since I have his schedule-" A ring had interrupted her which made her look directly towards her phone.

There was a text...dorkasaurus time. "TIKKI HOLY CRUD IMA DIE! Dear mom and dad, i love with all my hearts but it's about to stop so yeh..what am I doing?". Tikki sighed and brought Marinette her phone making her take it and check who had texted her. It was numero one averted. Marinette threw the phone back onto her bed and went back to stare at .

After two minutes Marinette heard a buzzing sound coming from her phone. She got off the chair and ran towards her bed but tripped over her own two feet. Yup. this was her slowly got right back up and groaned in pain but managed to sit on her be. She grabbed her phone and saw who had texted her. It was Adrien, the love of her life.

A: Hey Marinette! I'm free tomorrow in the afternoon. Is that ok with you?

M: yeah that's fine Adrien! What time do you want to meet up at?

 _Oh, my god, Adrien is texting me_ Marinette thought _to try not to stutter while you text._

A: How about two 'o clock? We could meet up near the ice cream place.

M: yeah that's fine with me! Message failed to send

A: Marinette? You there?

 _But she saw my message_ Adrien thought to himself, _what if there's an Akuma? I gotta go and check on her! Now where in this stinkhole is Plagg?_ "Plagg where are you? I think there's an Akuma on the loose we need to go!" Adrien started looking through the cheese cabinet until Plagg just started talking from behind him.

"Kid, just because she didn't answer your text in a two-second span doesn't mean there's an Akuma. Besides, I think she can handle herself (hint hint)". Adrien looked at the ground deep in thought for a few seconds. Screw it, "Plagg Claws Out!".


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh no. This can't be happening, not now._ Marinette started having a freak out session (which happens almost every day) and put her hands to her head. _I'm in deep crap. Adrien's gonna hate me because I didn't text him back and I'll have to live underground. My mom and dad, I'll meet you guys in heaven._

"Marinette snap out of it!You need to stay calm." Tikki slapped her face for the fifth time until finally Marinette responded coming back to her senses. Marinette smiled sheepishly back at her and started pacing around her bedroom. She had beads of sweat running down her face while she continuously yanked on her hair. "I'm calm Tikki".

Yeah ok, Marinette lied. She was still freaking out about her love hating her. _What should I do he's gonna think that I'm ignoring him or something_ Marinette thought and Tikki facepalmed at her chosens antics of staying 'calm'.

 _Tap tap tap_

Tikki quickly hid under the bed while Marinette quickly spun towards the window leading up to her balcony thinking it was an Akuma. She slowly opened her hatch while searching the perimeters for danger until Chat came upside down dangling in her face.

"Hey, how's it going purrince-" He was cut off by a pan hitting his stomach making him lose everything he had inside him. _Damn princess sure does have a good swing_ he thought as he slowly but surely fell to the let a groan escape him as he suddenly felt the sharp pain coming from his body as he stood up.

"Oh my God Chat Noir I'm so sorry are you ok?" Marinette asked with worry in her voice. "Yeah I'm fine" he replied.

Are you sure?"

"Ooh~ My princess does care" after that comment she just glared and asked what he was doing on her balcony. "Well, you see uhh… Adrien, he was um asking if you were alright since you didn't text him back and since we're best buds he asked me to check on you!" He spoke so fast and super enthusiastically that even he heard his lie but thankfully Marinette seemed to believe him. She seemed to blush for some reason but he ignored it because it might have been the heat since he was feeling it too :). She quickly turned back to normal and finally gave him the answer. "Well, you see while I was texting him the wifi thingy stopped working and it won't work until tomorrow. Oh yeah, can you tell him that for me?" Chat just smirked and took his chance, "Only if you let this kitty come inside and have a free crossiant~"

Marinette just rolled her eyes but as soon as she looked back at him he was doing the puppy eyes. _I'm not falling for it...omg he's cuter than Manon!_ Marinette groaned and put her hand to her chin thinking about if it could work. And chat was still holding the 'eyes'.

"Fine!"


End file.
